Tenacity
by Abyssal Phantom
Summary: Blessed with exceptional abilities, Izumi is very popular, but her twin brother Izuku wasn't so fortunate. Born with a quirk that remains unknown he's subsequently treated as quirkless, but even in the face of harsh adversity he still strives to be better and improve himself. So, the question now is, is it enough? (Fem.katsuki)


This is a story that I want to try and keep as a consistent and persistent creation of mine, so I recommend following and favoriting so you know when the next chapter is added. I hope you enjoy~

* * *

I don't own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

Heavy breathing could be heard as the smell of sweat wafted through the air, and rough grunts of exertion accompanied periodically. A shirtless, well-built and glistening teen with fluffy green hair shakingly pushed up from his bent armed position while his sturdy back and arm muscles bulged, with the utterance, "S-set 4, push 50" escaping from his quivering lips as a single bead of sweat rolled down his face, with many others lying in wait.

The boy collapsed to the ground with his heart beating rapidly, his body burning and his already heavy breaths increasing while he rested on the cool wood panelled floor. Rolling over onto his robust back and spreading out his strong arms, revealed a muscularly toned chest that had a chiselled six pack and defined pecs.

Being spread out on the floor made the teen's slender figure obvious with the his tall, slim and muscular stature that was his body type laying like a rug on the floor, his chest slowly moving up and down repeatedly.

The boy layed there for what felt like hours, but after taking a quick glance at the clock that hung up on the wall, he realised it had merely been less than only a few minutes, either way though, the teen rolled over once more pushing himself up off the ground, letting out a groan as his aching body strained to even stand up.

The fluffily green haired teen made his way to the bathroom where he quickly began to run a shower, once the teen had finished he exited and dried himself, but after drying his face he looked up to see his own reflection looking back at him from within the mirror.

What was seen was a handsome sharp featured face that had smooth healthy skin, bright green eyes with a determination deep in them, and finally a small smile that showed the boys passive happiness and confidence.

In another room within the same house was a relaxed looking teen girl that had very similar green fluffy hair and bright green eyes to the one that had previously been working out, likely due to the fact they're twins, but this teen instead of working out like her brother was lazily throwing a ball into the air while she casually laid on her bed, letting the ball then fall down due to gravity and repeating the same action of throwing it over and over again, while having a uninterested and generally bored expression on what would be described as a pretty face.

Her figure was similar to her brothers as well, but also different, with it being slim and although she was nowhere near as muscular as her brother, she was still well toned, and as she laid on her bed, it was obvious she was much shorter than her lanky brother, but compared to other women of the same age she would still be considered tall in her own right.

At this point she turned to her alarm clock that was All Might themed, same as her brothers, and when she inspected the time the lazing girl groaned, as school time was fast approaching. Reluctantly getting out of bed though, she walked to her door upon where she opened it, only to find her brother with his arm raised as if he was about to knock on the previously closed door.

Looking up to her brother, he looked down to her and brought his raised arm to the back of his neck and awkwardly rubbed it, but smiled amusedly as he did so, "Uh, you're ready I assume?" he asked as he brought his hand away from the back of his neck and instead shoved it in his pocket.

The similar looking sister looked down letting a small laugh escape and shook her head in slight amusement at her brothers' antics, then bringing her head back up she smiled brightly, "Yeah, lets go!" shouted the girl excitedly as a contrast to her earlier destitute attitude.

The brother smiled brightly himself, "Okay" he replied as he spun around and walked towards the front door with his sister walking next to him, "Bye mom!" he called back into the house as he opened the door.

"Bye mom!" the girl called herself and the two walked through the doorway, behind them hearing, "Bye, love you! and be safe!" which resulted in the twins simultaneously shouting back in response, "We will!"

Chipperly as the two walked, the still unnamed girl turned to her brother, "So, what high school you planning on going to?" she asks, even though she already knew the answer, but mainly wanted to confirm her suspicions.

The brother turns to her and lightly shrugs his shoulder, "I'm not sure, I mean, I want to go to UA bu-"

"I knew it!" the girl screams as she jumps with joy, "I knew you were going there! There's no chance you wouldn't" she says as she fist pumps the air, then suddenly stops, with her head jolting up to look at her brother with wide eyes of surprised realisation, "Wait" she says as she points an accusatory finger at her brother, "You were going to say but. What do you mean you want to go to UA, but-?" she annoyedly askes while giving a half serious glare, pressuring her brother.

The taller boy steps back as he brings his arms up in defence, "Look, I didn't mean anything, in fact I wasn't going to say anything at all" the boy says in a fickle defence as his pressuring sister makes his thin barricade crumble with her accusatory finger and increasingly heated glare.

The sharp-eyed girl squints more fiercely causing what little shield her brother had to shatter, "What were you going to say?"

The brother defeatedly sighs as he lowers his arms, "I was just going to say that I want to go, but I won't pass the exam, so it doesn't matter" the boy solemnly explains.

The girl's eyes soften as she lowers her hand, and her shoulders sag, but quickly a bright smile spreads across her face as she pulls back her arm and heartily smacks her brother on the back, causing him to stumble forward.

The teen boy puts his hand on his back over where he was slapped and turns his head to face his sister, "Ow! what the hell was that for?!" the brother loudly questions.

The girl gives a small giggle at her brother's reaction, "It was for being an idiot. You don't need to worry about that stupid exam, not only is it over ten months away, but you'll pass it no problem!" she encouragingly exclaims as she confidently puts her hands on her hips while straightening her back, standing tall.

The boy removes his hand from his back where he was hit and instead stands straight himself towering his sister as he fully turns toward his sister, "Says you! You actually have a quirk! You're basically a genius! You'll pass the exam without even trying!" the brother heatedly replies with furrowed brows.

The girl's eyes widen at her brother's sudden outburst, but inwardly she understands why, and feels ever more sympathetic towards him. He possesses so much strength and he doesn't even realise it, he's constantly comparing himself to others, and he doesn't even recognise his own accomplishments or improvements.

It's always been like this though, cause while he gets better scores in tests then everyone else, all because she herself gets higher, he then thinks what he's done isn't worth anything, and while he works himself to the bone every day to earn what he has, she does nothing and is still better. She's a genius, yes, but that's it, she didn't deserve it, she didn't work for anything, not like her brother did. He considers her a genius, but she knows he's smarter.

Looking down slightly she averts her gaze from her brothers heated one, "I mean, you have a quirk as well technically" she attempts to encourage.

She doesn't see his face, but she knows what she said was wrong, and can imagine his face of disgust, of rage, of hatred, that's twisted into a face of betrayal, but she knows he'd never hate her, he only ever hates himself after all. All they ever wanted was to become heroes, they wanted to be heroes so much. All she wanted to do was help, but she only ever hurt him.

The air was quiet for a while before anyone actually made a sound, and her brother's silence was worse than anything else he could have said, until finally when he did speak, it was quiet itself almost like a fading whisper.

The green haired girl continued to look to the stone path below, not daring to meet her brothers possible gaze, "That's the thing though, I have a quirk, but no one knows what it is, not even me, I'm basically quirkless" came the softly said words her brother depressingly offered.

He's always been pushing himself, then when it comes to quirks, not only did she get an incredibly strong one, but his remains unknown, and the strength he has strained and trained towards, tirelessly working out day after day, to the point where even some people with strength enhancement quirks can't compare, when the two sparred would still lose to her empowering quirk, making him feel all that much more worse.

But the worst part wasn't the fact that he didn't know his own intelligence, or the fact that he didn't acknowledge his own strength, but the fact that he wasn't aware of his own determination, for that was his true strength, because no matter what happened, he would still persevere through and be better because of it.

The torturous thing about no one knowing her brothers quirk was the fact that he was ostracised for being considered quirkless, while on the other hand she had so many friends she couldn't count them on ten hands, she was incredibly popular, with almost everyone knowing her and every guy wanting to get with her, and in the past she loved it.

Though, the day she found out that they all bullied and verbally abused and brutally beat her brother, broke her, she decided to not interact with anyone other than her brother, and anyone who would want to hurt her brother, she would burn and beat, until they were a smoking pile of ash and pulp on the ground.

As the sister thought this, her face contorted into one of absolute disdain, with her body beginning to shake as her nails dug into the palms of her hand from where she clenched her fists so hard.

Abruptly, a whistle sounded out harshly through the area, as immediately the already enraged sister turned around to see a cocky group of four teenagers eyeing her. The main douche who had just whistled nudged his friend and head nodded towards her direction, "Hey, get a look of this guys, it's Izumi and her bitch of a brother Izuku. They don't call her smoking hot for nothing. She should just ditch that quirkless loser and come hang out with us, what do you guys think, should I go ask her?" disrespectfully insulted the utter scum.

The green-eyed girl's irises started to turn blazing red, as immediately her whole arm flared up with bright orange flames and through gritted teeth she screamed, "Assholes!"

The cocky teenagers noticed and hastily began to flee as they all scrambled to get away, with one shouting about how "Moeru" was going to get them and they shouldn't have pissed her off, but it was already too late, as Izumi was crouched and had her flames quickly climbing up her legs, so she could bolt towards the absolute epitomes of disgust.

But, before she could launch, she felt a sturdy hand grip her arm and as she turned she finally saw her brothers face, or hat little of it she could, because his downward cast gaze and hair cast a shadow over the majority of it, "Please…" came the whisper that was her brother's voice, "…don't." he said sturdily and resolutely, that even though was uttered so quietly unless you were keenly paying attention you wouldn't hear it, still had enough effect and weight behind it that Izumi was stunned momenterally as her flames promptly dispelled.

Izuku's face remained hidden, but she could tell that it was a mix of anguish and contrastingly concrete determination. Izumi relaxed as her body softened and her posture straightened, "I'm sorry" the back to green iris girl sincerely uttered.

Izuku's grip softened as he let go of her arm, "Don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry, you being here has made me a better person since day one, so…" he said as he offered his hand, "…lets go to school"

Izumi noticed the persistent confident smile that was still on his face even now, and even though his eyes were overshadowed, she could still tell that they had that determined light burning brightly within them, "yeah," she answered, "let's go to school"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, and if you could, tell me what you thought of the chapter and how I might improve future ones. Thank you for reading


End file.
